


Me First

by kkj



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adultery, Drug Abuse, F/F, Group Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkj/pseuds/kkj
Summary: I really don't know where I was going with this one at all, but it's in the /We're Making Malachite/ universe, sometime after or during /Crackrock/.It's a drabble I'll probably never finish.But I thought that those of you who've followed the first stories may enjoy this little smidgen.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Ruby (Steven Universe)





	Me First

December.

Classes were on hiatus and would not resume until the New Year, for students who took things one semester at a time it meant that they would be free of the demons that were homework, lab hours, group projects and essay responses. For Amethyst and Ruby it meant business was slow, no one needed to /relax/ from the stress of classes, so recreational drug use sales were plummeting, of course they had their regulars who would buy no matter what but it just was not enough. Nine times out of ten during this time of year they could be found at “Shrug City” or rather, Steven’s apartment which he never seemed to be at, /sampling/ their product, and since they grew and peddled their own supplies no one could actually get mad.

It was Friday.

They hadn’t left their spots on the couch and were on their fifth shared blunt. Amethyst had done two and a half lines and was unsurprisingly too lazy to wipe the residue from her nose, and besides she was far too gone to care. Completely baked, she squinted and listened to her hair follicles growing, essentially tuning out her best friend who paced the living room floor screaming into her phone, mostly in English, but whenever she reached maximum pisstivity she’d convert to Spanish or rather Spanglish making sure to use the infamous ‘pero like’ fragment.

“Come through”.

“Pero”.

“Like”.

“come”.

“through”.

“cum”. 

“thru”.

Ruby pleaded with her girlfriend to “Come thru”, but Sapphire wasn’t having any of it. She was far too busy for any of her and Amethyst’s shenanigans. Unlike her girlfriend and Amethyst, Sapphire was in honor’s society and was taking three minimester classes as well as doing community service at the campus and working a part time job. She truly had more than enough on her plate, and seemed to never be able to fit Ruby in except for special occasions.

After the conversation ceased, Ruby tossed her phone across the room, the screen was already shattered so tossing it again would really not do much either way. The blazed blonde sat up moments after with a delayed reaction, her eyes were wide and she looked to Ruby who was visibly fuming.

“She’s not coming… again.. that’s kind of fucked up”, the tinier of the two slurred out before melting into the couch again.

“Yeah, thanks Ame, I hadn’t noticed”,Ruby hissed out, before reaching for the remote that rested on the coffee table. Once she had it, she flipped the tv on and began idly flipping channels.

[+]

They sat there completely in the clouds and in silence watching various fish swim about, Ruby had found an animal planet or maybe national geographic channel. It went on this way for an hour or so until the door to the apartment opened and then closed. The loc headed afro-latina was the first to turn her attention to the door and the newcomer, upon seeing said newcomer she craned a brow quizzically, which was mirrored by the stranger.

Delayed yet again, Amethyst sat up and turned around. Slowly a smile would slide onto her face and she lifted one of her tiny hands so that she could wave at Lapis.

“Oh..ugh I don’t think you two remember one another...ugh..Lauren, Ruby. Ruby, Lauren”, Amethyst would point back and forth between the two. Ruby seemed to be a bit more relaxed after the introduction while Lapis seemed even more irritated.

“It’s.Lapis,”, she growled out with gritted teeth as she made her way over and around the couch, plopping onto the middle cushion between the two friends, she didn’t remember Ruby all that well and really could care less if she were there or not.

“Amethyst… I need a hit.. maybe a line..or a half”.

There was no response so Lapis shook her cousin-in-law, who seemed to snap out of her trance and motioned to her backpack. With that the shaggy blue haired girl pulled out a purple metallic tin and began extracting its confines and divvying them up on the circular mirror that had also been in the backpack.

Using two razors she fished out of the cushions, she began a chopping and dicing motion on the powdered substance, when she was satisfied she took a twenty dollar bill that had been in her pants pocket and rolled it up. With ease, Lapis cleaned two lines off of the mirror and sniffled a few times before setting the mirror down on the coffee table. Her head reeled backwards and she sloppily smeared blood that had dripped from her nose, across her cheek.

The whole while Ruby had been watching in awe.

She seemed to do it so effortlessly. Of course she knew drugs were bad and could honestly fuck you up more than a little weed high but something about what just happened was /hot/. She bit her bottom lip and just stared at Lapis who seemed to be lost in the tv.

Marine life was on the screen, she’d be good for awhile. 

Only when the program went on intermission did Lapis address Ruby’s staring, she’d noticed her doing it long ago but decided to brush it off, she didn’t want to interrupt her heartbeat, which she currently thought she was manually controlling.

Slowly blue irises slid over to Ruby’s direction before Lapis turned her whole head to look at her, creepy yet somehow still hot to the younger of the two. The blue haired woman looked her up and down before her lips curled into a devilish smirk, she would not candy coat anything she was about to say, seeing as though she usually had a limited filter when sober anyway.

“Do you want to fuck me?”.

Sputtering and falling backwards onto the arm of the couch, Ruby had not been expecting that at all, especially seeing as she barely even knew the woman sitting next to her. They’d met briefly once before and now she was asking this!

Ruby blubbered frantically failing to make words, she rubbed at the back of her head as she tried to find the right things to say. Like she did, but she didn’t. Rather she couldn’t or shouldn’t. She was in a committed relationship after all! 

But she was also getting no play in said relationship either….so?

“I. Um. Well you see… I.. we”, was all she was able to get out before she was snatched by the front of her shirt and kissed, deeply, bruisingly.

“Shut up”, Lapis growled under her breath. Pulling away momentarily she stood up from the couch and wiggled out of her, (Jasper’s), pants that easily fell down and were tossed aside followed by her shirt, (Malachite's shirt), that was tossed to join the pants. She crawled into Ruby’s lap and resumed kissing her, grabbing the younger girl’s wrist, guiding her hand to cup her breast.

Ruby’s cheeks were a bright crimson and she reluctantly kissed Lapis back. Her mind raced about Sapphire finding out, but who was going to tell her?

Amethyst was beyond baked and could rarely remember what day it was and the woman in her lap didn’t know her girlfriend and probably didn’t care to know her either, so why not, she asked herself. The news of this like escapade would not ever reach Sapphire.

At the moment she would take that misguided self analysis as her answer but later on she’d feel guilty about it.

Without giving it another moment of thought the loc headed woman bucked up and began kissing the other back frantically, before she pulled away to get out of her own shirt, tossing it to be with Lapis’ clothes.


End file.
